La Petite Cascade
by NaomiDa
Summary: suite de La Grande Cascade, toujours du YunJae / à lire en écoutant La Petite Cascade de René Aubry


**La petite cascade**

La journée était venteuse et l'automne approchant se faisait de plus en plus ressentir tandis que Yunho arrangeait le col de sa veste. Les derniers jours des vacances d'été et les premières semaines de cours étaient passés à une vitesse folle et sans même qu'il ne le réalise, cela faisait déjà un mois que le châtain n'avait pas parlé à Jaejoong.

Bien sûr ils s'étaient croisés à quelques reprises au lycée mais l'androgyne rebroussait toujours chemin ou bien ignorait royalement le plus jeune. Cela avait poussé Yunho à bout et, en désespoir de cause, il se tenait maintenant face à la porte d'entrée de son meilleur ami – ou du moins celui qui l'avait été pendant plusieurs longues années.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il frappa trois coups à la porte, sentant son souffle rester bloqué dans sa gorge lorsqu'il croisa le regard surpris de Jaejoong une fois celle-ci ouverte.

- Jae, laisse-moi te parler avant de me claquer la porte au nez, demanda Yunho d'une voix étranglée.

L'androgyne soupira pour toute réponse et ouvrit la porte en plus grand, laissant ainsi l'autre entrer. Une fois déchaussé, le châtain fut invité à s'asseoir dans le salon et déclina toute boisson, attendant simplement que Jaejoong ne s'installe à ses côté sur le canapé.

- Tes parents ne sont pas là ? Demanda-t-il une fois cela fait.

- Non.

La réponse, sèche et courte, du plus vieux fit paniquer Yunho. Peut-être que venir n'était pas une si bonne idée... Peut-être que malgré tout ce dont il avait essayé de se persuader, Jaejoong le détestait vraiment. Cela voulait donc dire qu'il avait bel et bien mis fin à leur amitié pour la simple raison qu'il n'avait su retenir ses pulsions. Mais quel imbécile...

Le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge accrochée juste à côté de la bibliothèque, sur le mur gauche du salon, devenait de plus en plus assourdissant, jouant avec les nerfs déjà à vif de Yunho qui, après quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent être des heures, se releva d'un mouvement brusque.

- Je... c'était une mauvaise idée de venir... tu ne veux pas me parler et je... je te comprends très bien, bafouilla-t-il avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de disparaître dans le couloir.

Jaejoong le rejoignit pourtant alors qu'il était en train de remettre ses chaussures et posa une main chaude et rassurante sur son bras.

- Attends Yunho tu... tu voulais me parler non ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante, ses yeux semblant supplier le plus jeune de ne pas s'enfuir.

Et, n'attendant pas la réponse de celui-ci, le plus vieux commença lui aussi à se chausser. Une fois cela fait, il enfila une veste et sourit timidement à Yunho.

- Tu me diras tout en marchant.

L'air dehors était encore plus frais que lorsque Yunho était sorti de chez lui et il voyait bien sur le visage de Jaejoong que celui-ci avait froid et regrettait d'avoir forcé Yunho à sortir.

Habituellement, le plus jeune des deux aurait passé un bras autour des épaules de l'autre pour le réchauffer seulement, le malaise entre eux était palpable et le châtain avait plus que peur de la réaction que ce geste pourrait entraîner. Il se contenta donc de regarder Jaejoong frémir à chaque coup de vent.

- Tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi si tu as froid, finit quand même par dire Yunho tandis qu'ils avaient presque atteint la plage sur laquelle ils s'étaient vu pour la dernière fois.

- Non ça va aller.

Yunho admira quelques secondes l'autre se mordre la lèvre, lui rappelant le jour où il l'avait embrassé, avant de finalement mettre un pied sur la plage. A chacun de ses pas, ses chaussures s'enfonçaient dans le sable, rendant la marche pénible c'est pourquoi, il accéléra légèrement jusqu'à atteindre le sable mouillé.

Une fois face aux vagues, il attendit que Jaejoong le rejoigne et passa quelques minutes à observer la mer, sentant le plus vieux toujours tremblotant à seulement quelques centimètres à sa droite.

- Je t'ai menti, finit-il par dire sans détourner les yeux de l'horizon.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Jaejoong se tourner vers lui, l'air surpris, mais ne bougea pas.

- Je t'ai dis que j'étais désolé de t'avoir embrassé et que je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait pris mais c'est faux... Je sais très bien pourquoi j'ai fait ça, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Il tourna les yeux vers l'androgyne et croisa son regard noir plein d'interrogation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Murmura presque Jaejoong.

Yunho respira un grand coup, avança de quelques pas vers l'eau, si près que les vagues touchaient presque le bout de ses chaussures et déclara d'une voix aussi forte et audible qu'il le pu :

- Si je t'ai embrassé c'est parce que j'en ai envie depuis des années.

Il attendit une quelconque réponse mais quand rien ne vint, il reprit en baissant les yeux vers ses pieds.

- Je suis amoureux de toi Jae. Je ne sais vraiment pas quand est-ce que ça a commencé et je sais que je ne devrais pas, j'ai essayé de m'en empêcher, mais tu es tellement...

Se mordant les lèvres juste avant que le mot « parfait » ne lui échappe, Yunho déglutit difficilement et se retourna, ne quittant cependant pas le sol du regard.

- Je m'en fiche totalement de ne pas pouvoir sortir avec toi, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment au contraire, mais s'il te plait Jae, arrête de m'éviter.

Relevant finalement les yeux au bout d'une minute passée dans un silence lourd, il fut surpris de constater que malgré son air pâle, ses lèvres gercées et les tremblements toujours évident de ses membres, Jaejoong souriait.

- Tu m'aimes ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Yunho hocha faiblement la tête sans le quitter des yeux, voyant le sourire du plus vieux se faire plus grand, découvrant ses dents parfaitement alignées.

- Tu m'aimes... Yunho m'aime...

Répétant ces deux phrases une nouvelle fois, Jaejoong s'approcha à son tour de la mer et, tourné vers l'horizon, se mit à rire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Totalement ahuri, Yunho fixa son profil sans comprendre. Il savait très bien que l'androgyne était quelqu'un d'adorable qui n'oserait jamais se moquer de ses sentiments pourtant, le voir rire ainsi après qu'il lui ait tout avoué faisait douté le plus jeune.

Était-ce vraiment si amusant que Yunho soit amoureux de lui ?

Déglutissant difficilement à cause de la boule qui lui montait à la gorge, le châtain senti des larmes lui piquer les yeux et baissa le regard avant de balbutier un léger « je suis désolé... » et de se retourner, bien décidé à ne pleurer qu'une fois chez lui.

- Yunho attends, cria Jaejoong en lui attrapant le poignet des deux mains.

Celui-ci releva les yeux et sentit le souffle lui manquer.

Devant lui, Jaejoong avait les pommettes légèrement rougies, les yeux brillants et surtout, le sourire le plus magnifique de Yunho avait jamais vu. Il semblait éclatant de bonheur et le plus jeune sentit son cœur rater plusieurs battements.

- Yunho je... Oh mon dieu j'arrive pas à y croire... Moi aussi !

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire, Yunho haussa légèrement les sourcils, le regard plongé dans celui de l'androgyne.

- Moi aussi, répéta celui-ci dans un murmure avant de passer les bras autour de la taille du plus jeune et de poser la tête contre son torse.

Yunho ne resta figé qu'une demie seconde avant de sentir son cœur battre aussi vite que douloureusement contre ses côtes. Il ne pu retenir un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres et enlaça à son tour le plus vieux.

- Toi aussi ? Demanda-t-il, respirant par la même occasion son odeur.

Jaejoong hocha la tête, serrant Yunho encore plus fort contre lui et ce fut au tour du châtain de se mettre à rire.


End file.
